The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring now to FIG. 1, an electronic transmission range selection system is illustrated. Transmission range selection involves selecting a transmission gear range such as park, reverse, neutral, drive, low, or overdrive in a vehicle 100. The vehicle 100 typically includes a shifter assembly 112 that is manipulated by the driver to select a gear range.
The shifter assembly 112 may include one or more sensors to determine a position of a driver input device, which may include, for example, a lever or paddle. Readings from one or more sensors may be transmitted to a shifter interpretation module (SIM) 110. The SIM 110 interprets the sensor readings and determines the range selected by the driver. Based on the selected range, the SIM 110 may transmit a range request to an engine control module (ECM) 104 and a transmission control module (TCM) 106.
The ECM 104 receives inputs from one or more sensors and controls one or more operating parameters of the engine 102. The TCM 106 may receive the range request in different ways. For example, the TCM 106 may receive the range request by direct connection or via a vehicle communication network. The TCM 106 uses the range request to control a transmission 108.